


Frisky Business

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel that pajamas impede my process a lot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://sipman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sipman.livejournal.com/)**sipman** ’s prompt of **D is for distance**.

Dave looked up from his laptop when his phone started ringing. It was Stephanie Mills singing _I Feel Good All Over_ and it woke Mudgie too. The retriever was asleep beside his owner, hogging the other side of the bed. Dave saved his Word document before answering.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi there.”

He could tell Erin was smiling on the line. It didn’t matter how far away she was, he could always feel it.

“Are you enjoying some tea and crumpets?” Dave asked laughing.

“Actually, we don’t have any meetings until this afternoon so I'm sleeping in.”

“You're still in bed?”

“Mmm hmm; it’s early here.”

“I know. It’s late here and I'm in bed too. I wasn’t sleeping though…I'm working on the Georgetown talk.”

Dave was two weeks away from taking his annual six weeks off. This time it wasn’t a book tour but a college speaking tour. He would visit 15 universities in five weeks and then return to Virginia to sleep for a week. In a strange twist he was home tonight and Erin was away. She was on day three of seven of the International Law Enforcement Leader Conference.

Agencies from around the world were meeting in London to discuss everything from terrorism, crime, forensics, multimedia, to profiling and espionage. There were big cases and cold cases on the agenda; Erin was doing three symposiums herself. For the time being all agencies were actually getting along and mostly working in harmony. No one knew how long that would last.

“How’s it coming?” Erin asked.

“I mostly plan to rely on my good looks and charisma to keep them captivated.”

“I'm sure all of the busty girls will sit in the front row.”

“That won't help my concentration one bit.” Dave replied.

“Cute.” She smirked.

“I miss you so much.” he said.

“Oh really?”

“Mmm hmm. I miss you like crazy, woman. My dog is excellent company but he hogs the bed. And he’s not much of a cuddler.”

“He cuddles with me all the time.” Erin said.

“Well that doesn’t make me feel better.”

“What can I do to make you feel better?”

“Oh baby, that’s a loaded question.” Dave said.

“You're thinking about something dirty, aren’t you?”

“Hell yes, but honestly having you here and in my arms right now would make me very happy. OK, and naked. I want you naked baby.”

“What do you know…I'm not wearing a stitch of clothing right now.”

“Are you serious?” he asked.

He saved his document, put the computer on sleep, and placed it on the nightstand. Damn, it was such a pleasant thing to think about. It just made Dave miss her even more deep down in the pit of his stomach.

“I'm at a four star hotel; the sheets are amazing. They're almost as good as the ones I have at home. I just wanted to wrap them around my skin. Pajamas would impede the process.”

“I feel that pajamas impede my process a lot.” Dave replied. “Tell me how those sheets feel.”

“Mmm, I love them. It’s almost like a lover’s caress; not quite though. I wish you were here, David. I wish you were here and as naked as I was.”

“Me too baby. But I’d get rid of those sheets cuz you know I need plenty of room to kiss you from head to toe.”

“You're such a sweet talker.” Erin said.

“You like it sweet.”

“I don’t mind it down and dirty though.”

“Damn, you really want to take me there.”

“If you don’t want to go I understand.”

“You know I’ll go anywhere you lead, Erin. It’s just…”

“What's the matter?” she asked.

“I don’t like the idea of jerking off in front of my dog.” He replied.

Dave never expected her laughter to be so spirited. She was giddy and the sound caused butterflies in Dave’s stomach. If she stood in front of him laughing like that he’d have no choice but to kiss her breathless.

“I'm sure he’s seen it before.” Erin said.

“Ouch.” Dave laughed. “It’s true, but still a little painful. I'm thinking about it though. I'm thinking about how I hate it when we’re apart. I'm thinking about how I love it when you whisper dirty things in my ear. I know it’s only been three days but damn I miss you.”

“Usually I'm the one missing you.”

“I always miss you when I'm away. I guess it’s just that I'm not used to sleeping in this bed without you. You're used to sleeping without me.”

“I hate to say I'm used to it.” Erin replied. “I deal with it.”

“How?” he asked.

“I touch myself, David. I imagine it's you and cry out your name when I come.”

“Jesus.” He let out a long breath. “Woman, you are something else.”

“I can be anything you want me to be. All you have to do is say you wanna play.”

“Hold that thought. Hold on tight and don’t let go; I’ll be right back.”

Dave put the phone down. He gently took Mudgie by the collar, leading the retriever off the bed. Mudgie padded outside of the bedroom door and was hopeful his master would follow. While he felt bad for a minute, Dave closed the door in his dog’s face.

Man to man, Mudgie had to understand. There were just some things Dave needed to do alone. He leaned on the door for just a minute, delicious thoughts running through his head as to what was about to take place. He didn’t intend on keeping her waiting any longer. Sliding back between the sheets, Dave picked up the telephone.

“Baby?”

“I'm here, David.”

“I wanna play.”

***

  



End file.
